Germicidal light has been used for many years to inactivate and kill organisms found in air and water and to sterilize surfaces. Ultraviolet light in the ‘C’ range of 240 nm to 280 nm (also called the “UVC range”) is recognized as the most germicidal of all light. However, due to its short wavelength, UVC does not penetrate substances very deeply. For example, the sun emits a large amount of UVC, however, no UVC reaches the earth's surface because it is completely absorbed in the atmosphere. Literature on UVC notes that it cannot significantly penetrate any medium besides air and relatively clean water due to its short wavelength. This lack of penetration has prevented those skilled in the art from trying to use UVC to inactivate or kill organisms in tissue. It has also caused those skilled in the art to research forms of germicidal light other than UVC that may be more capable of penetrating tissue and other mediums.